


Легенда о том, почему в Семи Королевствах больше нет королей

by Jess_L



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fanon, Far Future, Legends, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: В далеком будущем жители демократической республики Семь Королевств вспоминают древнюю историю.





	Легенда о том, почему в Семи Королевствах больше нет королей

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF PLIO на спецквест; задание: язык цветов (венерин башмачок); венерин башмачок — символ непостоянства; бета - wakeupinlondon

Таверна «Две короны» — популярное место, из тех, что называют стильными и «под старину». Три этажа облицованы белым камнем, на крыше башенка, а с севера пристроена колокольня с колоколом, который звонит каждый час на радость туристам. Хозяин, Том Хеддль, любит повторять, что его таверна — единственное, что есть постоянного в этом переменчивом мире. Он утверждает, что таверна на этом месте существовала уже тысячи лет, только называлась по-разному. Ему не все верят, но количество посетителей от этого не уменьшается. Их привлекает обстановка длинного главного зала — массивные столы из состаренного дерева, барная стойка, стилизованная под большие пивные бочки, и декоративный очаг; меню — никакого фастфуда и новомодной экзотики, старая добрая кухня Речных земель, а готовят Том и его жена так, что пальчики оближешь. А еще — истории. Он знает множество разных историй. Предания Века Героев — такой глубокой старины, что невозможно понять, было ли это на самом деле или нет, полные ужаса и тьмы сказания о Долгой Ночи, повести о Веке Драконов, об их уходе и кратком возрождении, и о Второй Битве за Рассвет, в которой люди победили холод и тьму. О том, как менялся облик Вестероса за тысячи лет, как воздвигалась суша на месте океана и как земная твердь оказывалась сброшена в море. О том, как короли древности завоевывали троны и теряли их, как королевы вели армии в битву и томились пленными в башнях, о подвигах, которые совершались ради прекрасных глаз, и о предательствах во имя них же. Каждый раз, когда постоянным посетителям кажется, что они знают все истории наизусть, Том берет и рассказывает новую.

— Нет в мире ничего неизменного, — начинает Том, наклоняя бокал и медленно наливая в него тонкую струйку своего коронного темного эля. Молодые люди на высоких стульях облокачиваются на барную стойку. Они ждут свои напитки, конечно, но еще больше им хочется услышать интересный рассказ. Головы поворачиваются по всему длинному залу: дети перестают баловаться, а матери — их журить, влюбленные отрываются от губ друг друга, а поэты на несколько мгновений перестают витать в своих мечтах. 

— А любовь — самая непостоянная вещь на свете, — продолжает Том, будто бы говоря с самим собой. — Во все века в ее имя совершались подвиги и преступления, возникали и рушились империи. Любовь всегда переворачивала ход истории.

— Так только в сказках бывает, а не на самом деле, — фыркает один из парней, которому Том передает полный бокал. — Политика и экономика — вот что движет историей, а не любовь. 

Том опирается о столешницу, отполированную до блеска сотнями рук, и качает головой.

— Политика, экономика… На свете много мудреных слов, но они — просто слова. А любовь — это сила. Она меняет все. Слова могут остаться, но значат они уже совсем не то, что прежде. Вот скажи, знаешь ли ты, отчего наша страна называется Семь Королевств, а королей у нас уже тысячу лет как нет?

Парень пожимает плечами и отхлебывает из своего бокала — история явно не его самая сильная сторона.

— Потому что демократия — более прогрессивная форма управления по сравнению с монархией, — приходит ему на помощь молодой человек в очках, сидящий за ближайшим к стойке столиком. — Потому что Дейенерис Таргариен «сломала колесо», уничтожила Железный Трон и, прежде чем вернуться в Эссос, где продолжила борьбу с рабством, созвала Великий Совет, который и правит поныне.

— Как приятно беседовать с истинным знатоком истории, — Том улыбается в усы. — Только вот, когда Дейенерис отправилась покорять Вестерос, она собиралась сесть на Железный Трон и править самой. Но тут в дело вмешалась любовь…

***

Полдень накрыл Королевскую Гавань, синий и солнечный полдень первого лета нового мира. Именно в такой сияющий день и должно было совершиться бракосочетание Дейенерис Таргариен, первой этого имени, Бурерожденной, Неопалимой, королевы Вестероса и Миэрина, королевы андалов, ройнаров и Первых Людей, кхалиси Великого травяного моря, Разрушительницы Оков и Матери Драконов, и ее племянника, Эйегона Таргариена, которого иногда за глаза еще продолжали называть Джоном Сноу. Изо всех домов высыпал народ, чтобы полюбоваться на невиданной красоты процессию, сопровождавшую жениха в Великую септу Бейелора, где его уже ожидала невеста. Плескали на ветру черные знамена с красным трехглавым драконом, на улицах, по которым ехали всадники в роскошных костюмах и несли носилки с прекрасными леди, благоухали цветочные арки, следы разрушений, еще оставшиеся от прошедшей войны, были прикрыты яркими гобеленами и коврами. Король Эйегон ехал впереди всех. Конь его был черен, как и весь костюм — если бы не алый дракон на плаще и украшенный мечами бронзовый обруч на голове, можно было бы подумать, что он до сих пор считает себя лордом-командующим Ночного Дозора, которым был когда-то. Он не улыбался, но это никто не счел странным: лицом король Эйегон походил на родичей своей матери, Лианны Старк, а все знали, что Старки угрюмы и необщительны оттого, что тысячи лет жили на заледеневшем Севере. А о короле Эйегоне, кроме того, шли слухи, что он умер, а потом воскрес. Всем известно, что из владений Неведомого человеку невозможно вернуться, а если кому и удалось это сделать, то никогда он не будет таким, каким был прежде, и люди задавались вопросом: «Уж не свое ли сердце оставил там Джон Сноу?».

Но, очевидно, это было не так, раз молодой король собирался жениться. Народ восхищался отважным героем и радовался предстоящей свадьбе. Герольды на всех перекрестках и площадях возвещали о союзе Льда и Пламени, подарившем Вестеросу мир и процветание. 

В Великой септе Бейелора королева Дейенерис восседала на Железном Троне в окружении своих приближенных, ее белоснежное платье было щедро украшено чешуйками золота, а черный плащ с родовым гербом скреплял на груди золотой дракон изумительной работы. Корона в виде трехглавого дракона венчала голову королевы, распущенные серебряные волосы ниспадали из-под нее на плащ подобно фате, нежное округлое лицо сияло счастьем, на пухлых губах играла радостная улыбка в предвкушении встречи с женихом. 

Процессия уже поднималась по холму Висеньи, когда вдруг произошла заминка. Какая-то девушка протиснулась сквозь толпу и выступила вперед. Впоследствии никто из тех, кто оказался рядом, не мог описать ее внешность. Кузнец с Оружейной улицы утверждал, что незнакомка была круглолицей блондинкой со вздернутым носиком, девица из борделя Катаи заявила, что та была почти такой же рыжей, как ее подруга Данси, и с такими же веснушками. Но как только конь короля поравнялся с ней, девушка провела рукой по лицу. Внешность ее изменилась. И оружейник, и шлюха, и торговка пирожками свидетельствовали потом, что глаза ее приняли оттенок темных грозовых туч, лицо вытянулось и побледнело, и его теперь обрамляла грива темных волос. «Она была похожа на Арью Старк из Винтерфелла, которую я когда-то встречал, — вспоминал впоследствии молодой лорд Дейн. — Я бы сказал, что это точно она, если бы не знал, что она умерла». Девушка протянула к королю руки, и король Эйегон остановился рядом с ней как вкопанный.

Вся процессия замерла. Лорды, рыцари и стражники не понимали, что происходит. А король и незнакомая девушка просто смотрели друг на друга. Король медленно слез с лошади, не сводя с незнакомки глаз. Коснулся ее волос, провел рукой по контуру лица, шеи и плеч. Девушка же прижала руки к его черному камзолу, прямо туда, где должно биться сердце. Над холмом Висеньи повисла невероятная тишина, только слышно было, как лошади переступают с ноги на ногу. Казалось, что некая странная сила зачаровала весь город. 

Общее оцепенение нарушил только колокольный звон, пролившийся с кристальных башен Великой септы. Все сразу зашевелились, по толпе прошел шепоток: «Что случилось с королем?». Распорядитель церемонии откашлялся: 

— Ваша милость, ваша царственная невеста, королева Дейенерис, ждет вас. Не угодно ли вам продолжить путь?

Король вздрогнул, будто бы пробуждаясь от глубокого сна. Но вместо того, чтобы отпрянуть от незнакомки и сесть в седло, он снял с себя бронзовый обруч и положил его в пыль у своих ног. 

— Передай королеве, — сказал он, — пусть правит долго и справедливо. И пусть посадит рядом с собой того, кто будет ее достоин, и будет любить ее всей душой. Мое же сердце принадлежит той, которая мне его вернула. 

Он сел на лошадь, подсадил впереди себя девушку, и люди расступились, давая им дорогу. В Королевской Гавани их больше не видели.

Королева Дейенерис, узнав о том, что ее жених сбежал из-под венца с какой-то незнакомкой, впала в безудержную ярость. Только природная доброта и милосердие не дали ей сжечь драконьим огнем город, в котором из-за непостоянства ее жениха разбилось ее сердце и обернулись прахом мечты. Вместо этого она расплавила Железный Трон, приказала выбить на получившейся стальной глыбе свои законы, по которым должен был править Великий Совет, и навсегда покинула Вестерос.

***

Пока Том ведет свой рассказ, за окнами совсем темнеет. Зажигаются лампы, но их свет неярок, как пламя свечей, и не нарушает очарования сказки.

— А что стало с королем и его сестрой? — спрашивает кто-то. — Куда они отправились? Или это так никому и не стало известно?

— Поначалу то и дело возникали слухи, что их видели в самых разных местах. То на Севере, в далеких землях за развалинами Стены, которые как раз тогда, после победы над Иными, стали заселяться. То их видели плывущими на лодке по Зеленокровной, на самом юге Дорна. Кто-то их видел в Тироше, кто-то в Мире, а один капитан, чей корабль, груженый пряностями, пришел с востока, заявлял, что видел Эйегона Таргариена и Арью Старк на обратном пути из Асшая, и уверял, что Край Тени был конечной точкой их пути. Но все эти следы вели в никуда. Арья Старк была служительницей Смерти, предавшей своего бога и свой орден, когда выкрала сердце своего брата и вернула ему. Она могла менять облик и насылать миражи, но этим искусством в совершенстве владели и те, кто преследовал ее, чтобы покарать за неверность. Поэтому ей и ее брату, чтобы спастись от мщения Безликих служителей Смерти, дорога была одна — на запад, за Закатное море, в неоткрытые еще Западные земли. Много лет спустя мейстер, странствовавший по Железным островам, записал со слов лорда Фарвинда с Одинокого Света, что во времена его деда двое, мужчина и женщина, чье описание напоминало короля Эйегона и его сестру, сели на корабль, отправлявшийся на запад. Назад они не вернулись.

— Но Западные земли были открыты через пятьсот лет после этих событий, — молодой человек за ближайшим столиком поправляет очки. — И на тот момент там никто не слыхал ни о Таргариенах, ни о Старках. Вы уверены, что Эйегону и Арье удалось добраться до своей цели?

Том поглаживает усы.

— Кто знает? — он пожимает плечами. — Море так же непостоянно, как и любовь…

***

Его сердце билось в ее ладонях. Даже сейчас, когда оно заняло свое место в груди, она чувствовала его удары. И она знала, что, раз ей удалось вернуть его брату, то и все остальное у них получится. Она отводила взгляды и путала следы, так что они всегда были на два шага впереди тех, кто искал их смерти. И вот, наконец, под их ногами качается палуба корабля. Свет маяка на Одиноком Свете становится все меньше, пока не исчезает вдали, как звезда, ушедшая за горизонт. Она обнимает Джона, прижимается щекой к его груди, а он ласково ерошит ей волосы. Она всегда мечтала побывать в Закатных землях. Они с Джоном будут там счастливы. Ветер крепчает, и поднимаются волны, корабль скрипит, взбираясь на гребень волны и скатываясь затем в ложбину. Еще раз, и еще, волны все выше, последняя настолько огромна, что закрывает собой полнеба, — но когда она схлынет, за ней они увидят новый мир, который их ждет.


End file.
